Even While Apart
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Really, they'd just saw each other yesterday, but Alya did kind of miss him already. *Written for Day Two of Alyadrien Week.*


Alya sat up in bed, fluffing up her hair in a desperate attempt to make herself more presentable as if she hadn't just been about to fall asleep as she clicked the little 'accept' button on the screen before her.

"Hey," She waved, feeling kind of silly as she watched her boyfriend come into view, looking pretty tired, but still smiling as if the sun had just come out or as if he'd been too excited to see her face that he just couldn't help but rejuvinate with a wide and bright smile.

"Hey." He repeated; that smile only widening in his excitement, "So what's up?"

She nearly giggled; his enthusiasm made her feel like a child getting away with eating Halloween candy all night when she was supposed to be asleep instead of on a video call from her bedroom.

"Nothing much. I about fell asleep when I saw your call." Alya shifted to lay down, adjusting the camera facing her as she did so, making sure that she didn't really fall out of shot, "What about you?"

"Oh, sorry." Adrien nearly babbled, and she couldn't help her grin even as she waved it off, "I just wanted to see you before I fell asleep, and I guess may be..."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm always up for a video call with you." It was true, and Alya really hoped that it soothed his worry.

"Really?" It hurt her heart to see her boyfriend still look a little surprised by that fact. She was going to throttle his father if he didn't start paying his son some attention and actually acting like he cared.

"Always." Alya smiled, "I love spending time with my boyfriend." She hoped that the message sank in as she shifted, watching the camera of her phone to get a better look at her boyfriend though he still looked tired, probably since it was late, she was glad that he hadn't just passed out and that he'd called her. Alya just hoped that he didn't debate with himself whether she'd actually pick up the phone; she'd go through everything for this boy, and hopefully, he understood that fact.

"Okay." Adrien's beaming smile and the dusting of pink that lit up his cheeks made Alya's heart bloom in her chest, made nerves squirm in her belly, and just made her so, so happy. Adrien definitely deserved to be that happy.

"So did you just call to see me? Or did you have something on your mind?" She kind of hoped that he just called to see her.

"Just to see you. I miss you." Adrien murmured, and though her first instinct was to say that it had just been a day since they saw each other, she never wanted to see that crushed look on his face if she told him that.

"I miss you too." Alya murmured back instead, and in a weird way she actually did. It would have been nice to attend his photo shoot all day just to spend time with him, but she really didn't have many options when his father had stated that this whole photo shoot was so important that Adrien couldn't invite any friends.

Sadly, as far as Gabriel Agreste was concerned, Alya was just one of those friends.

"Do you ever wish that we could just hang out whenever?" Adrien's voice dropped soft, and Alya had the nearly undeniable urge to somehow reach over and hold him close though she knew that since they were both home, she couldn't.

"Well, yeah." Alya admitted, "Your dad's schedule is pretty tight, and I'd love to see you in person right now." She settled down, just trying to find where calm meet gentle joy on Adrien's face, just hoping to be a little light when it felt dark.

"He can be, but I meant kind of like right now. If I were a superhero, I'd come visit you in a heartbeat as long as you recognized me." Adrien's face went ashy white and then a pale pink as if he'd already said too much.

"Same, Adrien. Same." Alya sighed, "I wish that I could just go visit you, but you might know how it is." She shook her head, trying to ignore the thoughts of Rena Rouge stopping by the Agreste mansion to talk with Adrien in the quiet of the night and maybe cuddle close. Rena was somewhat of a cuddler, a fact that Alya denied in her civilian identity.

Foxes tended to be close knit creatures, and Alya figured that that probably said quite a bit about her in a way. Just the way that Adrien put it had her wondering if her old theory back in the day of him possibly being Cat Noir was true.

She knew that she'd been attracted to the superhero since she began working with him, but she didn't want to chance it if she were wrong. Alya smiled at her boyfriend from the distance of her bedroom. This would just have to do for now anyway.

One day, may be Rena could make late night visits or if her theory stood the test of time, may be there'd be late night races through the city, snuggly kisses, and hiding out on the Eiffel Tower. They'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
